


Remember me - Daejae

by Sleepyyoungjae



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom, bap, daejae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyyoungjae/pseuds/Sleepyyoungjae
Summary: it was 10 pm when youngjae got hitby 10:15 he was being rushed to hospitalat 10:30 he was lying in the hospital bed unconciousit was exactly 10:32 when it was announced he had a mild concussion





	1. one

it was 10 pm when youngjae got hit  
by 10:15 he was being rushed to hospital  
at 10:30 he was lying in the hospital bed unconcious  
it was exactly 10:32 when it was announced he had a mild concussion  
3 days later he was allowed to have friends visit 

Daehyun walked into the room to go and visit his best friend of 5 years he stepped over to the bed, "who are you" youngjae voice croaked as his hands pushed up from the mattress sitting himself up, his baggy hospital robes falling slightly off his shoulder, and the bandages placed delicately across his head just these 3 words and daehyun knew youngjae wasn't lying he could tell by the way his voice sounded, and the way his head leaned to the side like a confused puppy. "it's me, your best friend, Daehyun, Jung Daehyun" he said with hesitation the tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at youngjaes struggling, limp body.  
Aside from all this happening Daehyun still felt the attraction towards youngjae, and he wouldn't just leave him alone "I still don't know who you are" youngjae repeated slowly. "it's me, your best friend".


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no" that was all daehyun could bring himself to say before the tears started and he couldn't carry on

Daehyun couldn't let there friendship end like this, he didn't know what had happened but it was not like youngjae to just forget him. "There's got to be a mistake here" daehyun muttered before quickly stepping out the room to get a doctor not looking back at youngjae, he couldn't bring himself to. Youngjae sat in confusion trying to pick up his weak limp body, to see what was going on, but it was to much for him to handle just yet. 

"Hey, nurse, I need to ask you something about the patient in room 13" daehyun shouted with hesitation to a nurse down the corridor. "Come here then" she replied waiting for daehyun to catch up. "What's theirs name" she asked, "it's yoo youngjae from room 13, he got in yesterday" daehyun replied "yes I know him, so are you relative" "yes" daehyun replied, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to know information If he'd said he was just a friend. "So what's the problem" "he doesn't remember me, he just thought I was a stranger, but that's not like him, he wouldn't forget me, he couldn't forget me" daehyun replied softly as a tear slowly left his eye, "okay, just calm down, I'll check his records" she replied giving him a sincere look, "what if he doesn't remember me again?,what will I do?" Daehyun asked with a softer tone then before, "don't jump to conclusions sir, just wait till we find out what's wrong" she said, still looking for his records. "Okay I've found him, he had a mild concussion and a side effect of that is memory loss, so he clearly has a side effect of amnesia, I'll get a doctor to check him over, but it shouldn't be to serious" she replied " okay.. thanks" "you can go sit over in the waiting room if you'd like, just to calm down a bit" "I will.. thanks again" daehyun replied slower with his head down as he walked over to the waiting room trying to think things over. 

He had to speak to someone, right now, he couldn't just sit and think alone like this. he went to go outside to find a signal to ring himchan and as soon as the phone rang himchan picked up. " hey daehyun, what's the matter" himchan said, he knew something was wrong, daehyun would never usually ring him like this. "It's youngjae..." he replied, leaning back against a wall, "what happened" himchan replied, with concern, " is he okay" "no" that was all daehyun could bring himself to say before the tears started and he couldn't carry on "wait there daehyun, I'm coming" and without a moments notice after saying that himchan hung up and daehyun immediately just burst in hysterics slowly sliding down the wall till he was sat in a ball in the ground crying into his hands.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae didn't remember him and it wasn't looking like he would anytime soon.

It wasn't long before Himchan arrived at the hospital entrance to see Daehyun just sitting staring at the ground. "hey, Daehyun, you okay" Himchan said as he knelt down beside him, "I heard what happened to him and was planning on coming to see him anyway", "it's not just the fact that he got hit" Daehyun said looking up to Himchan, his eyes red from the tears, "he doesn't remember me" and slowly the tears started again, "I'm sure he does Dae, just give it time, he can't forgot you, he loves you", "well he isn't acting like that" he replied looking down again, "don't say that, come with me, we can go check up on him", Himchan helped Daehyun up rubbing his hand in circles across his back as they walked. 

Youngjae had just graduated university when the accident happened, he was planning on becoming a vet, that's what he wanted since he was a child.  
Daehyun blamed himself for the accident, he was the one who told youngjae to meet him and then it happened, this was all Daehyun could think about at the minute , telling himself over and over that none of this would have happened if it weren't for him youngjae would be okay and they would have still have the strong relationship they once had but all of that seemed so distant. 

Youngjae didn't remember him and it wasn't looking like he would anytime soon. 

Daehyun couldn't let their friendship end like this, he didn't know what had happened but it was not like youngjae to just forget him. "There's got to be a mistake here" Daehyun muttered before quickly stepping out the room to get a doctor not looking back at youngjae, he couldn't bring himself to. Youngjae sat in confusion trying to pick up his weak limp body, to see what was going on, but it was too much for him to handle just yet.

The younger boy sat up in his bed as a sharp pain slashed through his head, he hated feeling like this, he hated not being able to do anything and he hated how he clearly couldn't remember his apparent best friend, 'Jung Daehyun' he kept repeating it over and over in his head trying to remember but he couldn't and it pained him to see the older boy clearly upset by it. Youngjae heard a knock at the door breaking him out his thoughts, it was the same man from before 'Jung Daehyun' he'd clearly upset him, his face was red with tears but he wasn't alone a familiar face walked in behind him, and he knew this man, it was Himchan, Kim Himchan.   
"Himchan" youngjae called out a smile growing on his face, all youngjae had wanted was to see a familiar face, "how are you?" Himchan asked, not feeling surprised the younger boy hadn't forgotten him, how could he, they'd helped each other with so much. "I'm good, I'd hoped you'd come in to see me, I just wanted to see a familiar face" right as these words left youngjae mouth Daehyun left the room, he didn't know where he was going but he had to get out of here, he couldn't stay in the room with the man he loved, not if his lover didn't even try to make an effort to remember him.

Daehyun kept running till he found himself at a park, it was the park that him and youngjae would meet after school in, all he wanted was for them to go back to what they had, but it was no use, "don't give up" Daehyun whispered to himself "he will remember you" , "don't give up"

Youngjae and Himchan stayed chatting, this is what youngjae needed, someone to talk to, someone he knew well. He'd known Himchan since high school, he was 2 years above him, and he'd always been like the caring big brother that youngjae had always wanted, they had a good relationship and it was still as strong as always.  
"I better go check on Daehyun, I'm sorry, I'll come back tomorrow, just know l, Daehyun will do all he can for you to remember him, he loves you and he won't let this stop what you had" Himchan told him not breaking eye contact as he left the room.

What did he mean Daehyun loved him, how could he forget a man he loved, unless he didn't love him. He wanted so badly to remember, he hated how he forgot a man who clearly meant so much to him, but he couldn't and although he tried there was nothing he could do, he was just stuck with his thoughts.  
\--------------   
Himchan knew where Daehyun would be, he knew where him and youngjae used to meet, the park outside Daehyun house, the place where he first met Daehyun, thanks to youngjae.   
"Daehyun" he called out, no response, he walked towards the slide to see a man sitting underneath quiet sobs coming from his direction, and without hesitation he ran over to go check If he was okay, " Dae, don't worry, we will make sure he remembers you, don't doubt it, I'll do everything I can, but in the end, you've got to be strong, you can't run away, not when youngjae hurting, he needs time" he reassured Daehyun holding his face up to force eye contact, "I will be strong, I want my best friend back" Daehyun replied just above a whisper, "I'll make sure of it" Himchan replied, just enough for Daehyun to hear. 

As he let go of the younger man's face, Himchan placed a kiss on the side of Daehyun face, as they got up neither questioning what happened as they walked in silence to Himchan apartment. Daehyun was spending the night there and Himchan was going to make sure he didn't feel lonely and could forget until the morning about youngjae.   
\----------   
Youngjae sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, touching the bandages on his forehead, it still hurt, it caused so much pain to flow through his body, it was unbearable at times, but it wasn't as much as the pain he felt when he thought of remembering Daehyun, he couldn't, but he wanted to, he desperately wanted to, and it pained him to see him like this, the older man clearly loved him, otherwise Himchan wouldn't have said so, but he needed confirmation of what him and Daehyun relationship was, he needed it.   
\------------   
Daehyun woke up in Himchans unfamiliar king sized bed, it was odd, he'd never even been to himchans house, never mind his bedroom. "You're awake, I took you long enough" Himchan said a smile forming in their faces as he leaned against the doorframe, "I'm making breakfast, were gonna have a long day today", they were going to go to the hospital to see youngjae again and Daehyun couldn't hide the fact that he was feeling nervous, why was he nervous, it was his best friend and nothing would ever change that, he gave Himchan a positive smile before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.   
\-----------   
It was a while later when they arrived at the hospital, they headed straight for youngjaes room, "hey Himchan, what if youngjae never remembers me" Daehyun had suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, "dae, I've told you already, he will, and I'm going to make sure of that" he gave the younger man a reassuring smile, "just wait".


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun couldn't loose what he had and was grasping on to it as tight as he could, but it was like trying to grasp water, he could barley pick it up

Both Himchan and Daehyun walked into Youngjaes room to find the younger man asleep "hey dae, wait here a sec, I need to ring someone", Himchan wanted to leave the two younger boys alone, he realised Daehyun probably needed it. 

Daehyun and Youngjae were left alone. 

Daehyun couldn't loose what he had and was grasping on to it as tight as he could, but it was like trying to grasp water, he could barley pick it up  
He walked over to the younger mans bed, he was asleep the sound of his soft breathing filled the room, other then that, it was silent   
"youngjae" the older man whispered grabbing the younger mans soft that lay beside his body, "I can't lose you.." he spoke softly not to wake youngjae up as he lifted up his arm placing a kiss on the back of his hand...

{it was 10pm when the accident happened, when the concussion happened, when youngjae forgot Daehyun  
None of this was meant to happen, their relationship was going well, no one knew about them, but they knew, and that was all that mattered.  
the relationship was a secret, but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep it a secret, and with youngjae ignoring Daehyun to focus on finals, it made it 10x harder, he couldn't speak to anyone, not even his own boyfriend.   
this one mistake has cost him everything}

"please, remember me... remember what we had... remember me..."

He didn't want to leave youngjae, he didn't want to lose youngjae, he couldn't, but he already had.  
"youngjae..." he breathed out heavily, "i just want you to know that..., I'm not going to give up, I need you back I my life, I cant live without you , I lov-" but before he could finish there was a loud knock at the door, it was Himchan.

"Himchan" Daehyun jumped up as the older man entered the room, "I need to tell you something.., its important...." "we can head back to my place, I don't think it's good for you to be with him any longer, I know you want to, but-" "it's okay" Daehyun interrupted "I think it's better if I tell you when where not with him"   
\-------------------------------------

Daehyun sat down with the warm up of hot chocolate that Himchan just made for him, he stared down at the marshmallows melting in, "so... was there something going on between you and youngjae" the older man asked, right as there was a knock on the door before Daehyun could answer, "I better get it, wait there Dae..".   
Himchan walked back into the sitting room, this time with someone else, it was Yongguk, Daehyun looked up to see him and he couldn't help but feel happy, Yongguk helped him with so much and he needed to see that familiar smile again.   
"so Daehyun" Himchan said as him and Yongguk sat down on the sofa beside him, "did you and youngjae have something we didn't know about"  
"yes.." Daehyun answer was so sharp and unexpected, but he couldn't hide their relationship anymore, not if he was the only one who remembered it.  
"we were dating for about six months, but we went through a rough patch, we were both stressed, he had finals and we were still trying to keep us a secret, from you guys, and our parents, only we knew, youngjae was acting distant, and it was becoming worse every day, I was getting annoyed with keeping it a secret, and I shouted, I felt bad, and I still feel awful about it, but I feel more awful about what I did " "so why was youngjae leaving your flat when he got hit" Yongguk asked the younger man.

{it was 8pm when Daehyun went out, to escape, to get rid of all the negative thoughts and to get rid of youngjae, at least for that moment in time, it was only fair ,he was getting rid of Daehyun.

Daehyun knew there was only one way to get rid of the younger man that night and that was alcohol, as much as he could handle, he kept telling himself it was only fair and in that moment in time, he strongly believed that statement.  
he walked into the club alone, but when he left he was no longer alone.

as he was on the brink of becoming completely intoxicated he noticed a girl, around his age sitting across from him, he walked over to her, he didn't have any bad intentions, he just kept telling himself he needed to forget about youngjae, bur in that moment he didn't care about youngjae, he cared only about making the younger man jealous.  
it didn't take much talking before Daehyun picked up the girl, now completely inebriated, he took her back to his apartment, he didn't even care about his actions anymore, he just wanted someone to love him like youngjae did and she was the next best thing.

He pushed the younger women down onto his king size bed, the two of them enthralled by what was happening, Daehyun's hand slowly stroked up her back till he reached her bra clasp, he'd done this before, but not like this, this time it was different,it didn't feel real, no matter how drunk he was.

the two continued even though it was forced, it was a chance to escape, and that's all Daehyun wanted, as Daehyun once again started passionately kissing the girl he knew he made a mistake, but only when he just heard sobbing coming from behind him and a crash on the floor, it was youngjae, he'd seen, Daehyun had shot up to go and check what the crash was, it was a box of his favourite chocolates and a card, youngjae had came to say sorry, without even thinking twice Daehyun ran out the room, still half dressed, he needed to speak to youngjae, he needed to apologise, he didn't want to forget him anymore.

he found youngjae sat outside his door, face red with tears, he tried to explain himself but it was no use, youngjae was never going to love him again, this was all Daehyun's fault.  
the younger man ran out of the apartment, he didn't care anymore, about anything, not even his life, and that's when it happened, that's when the car hit, that's when youngjae forgot Daehyun, at 10pm when a car drove into him causing the concussion, causing youngjae to forget everything about what they had}

" he had seen me doing something he never should've seen, just please .. trust me when I say I had no bad intentions, he was ignoring me, I still barely even know why, I didn't read the letter he dropped, so I needed to forget him, at least for one night, and that's why I got drunk, that's why I took the girl home, that's why I had sex with her, it was just my way of coping... I've never regretted anything more" Daehyun was looking down as he said this, he couldn't bare to look up at Himchan and Yongguk, he already knew he said to much.

"so you don't know why he was ignoring you, but you said he left a letter, a letter which probably explains everything" Daehyun looked up to Himchan as he said this, " do you have the letter with you" Himchan asked "yeah, it's all I have left of what we had" Daehyun replied as he reached into his pocket bringing out the slightly crumpled bit of paper, with Daehyun written across the front in scrawny joined up letters, "do you mind reading it out dae, we need to know what it says" Yongguk said as Daehyun slowly unfolded the paper.

[dear Daehyun,  
I'm sorry, I've been ignoring you, and I've been more distant than ever, but you know that were a secret and I'm not ready for propel to know about us, and what makes it worse is that my parents found out and aren't letting me see you because they think I should be in proper relationship.   
just know this one thing, I love you dae dae, and that's never going to change, no matter what,   
I'm sorry   
love from youngjae]

Daehyun hadn't trusted the man he loved, when none of this was Youngjaes fault, this whole mess was because Daehyun was making youngjae uncomfortable trying to tell people about them, youngjae wasn't purposely ignoring him , but Daehyun was.


End file.
